Totally Spies Present The Nexters and the Revenge of Miss Spirit Finge
by SteveG12358
Summary: Miss Spirit Fingers returns and better then ever, and vows to make Jazz Hands' goal come true. Victor and the others must stop this before it's too late.


Totally Spies present the Nexters and the Revenge of Miss Spirit Fingers

FADE TO

INT. BASEMENT OF VILLAIN'S CASTLE

In the basement of a Villain's castle, Clover and Alex are hung upside down over a pit of alligators.

CLOVER

Another mission we go on and Sammy didn't tag along with us, again.

ALEX

I know, she is working back at the office for something, and she'll never tell us that.

Suddenly GEORGY GREENWOOD in his late 40's handsome, has tanned skin, and has a black mustache and wearing a purple suit walks down into the basement to the castle.

GEORGIE GREENWOOD

Looking for someone, no matter, she is not coming any time soon.

ALEX

Actually she prefers not to come today, she's back at home.

GEORGY GREENWOOD

Well in that case, no one else will come to rescue you.

Georgie Greenwood sits in his chair.

ALEX

Um, usually baddies leave the room so the good guys can escape.

GEORGIE GREENWOOD

I know, but I prefer to watch my foes suffer.

CLOVER

And that explains the throne in the basement.

GEORGIE GREENWOOD

Of course, and besides today is your end.

Suddenly Victor break through the walls of the basement and enter into the basement.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls! Victor is here to save the day.

CLOVER

I was hoping for Troy, but you will due.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Troy is outside with the others kicking the guards' butts.

CUT TO

INT. FOREST OF LIECHTENSTEIN LATER

In the forest of Liechtenstein Georgie Greenwood's guards charge at Troy, Stacy, Blaine, Dean, Britney and the rest of the Nexters.

Troy swings his Swiss army sword at the guards making them fly upward into the air.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Alright it's hammer time.

Billy swings his hammer at the flying guards and made them fly though the air. Stewart fires lasers out from his gauntlets right at the guards. The Guards got hit by the lasers and fall to the ground.

Britney dodges 3 attacks from 3 guards. She throws a counter attack at each of them. Britney dodges an attack from another 1 and throws an uppercut punch at him. Blaine throws exploding volleyballs at the guards.

The guards run away from the incoming exploding volleyballs as the volleyballs fall onto the ground. Stacy leaps down from the sky in her Jet Jumper mecha suit. She fire lasers out from the mecha suit at the guards. The guards run away from the laser fire. Amy blows bubbles out from her mouth trapping the guards in the bubbles.

AMY CHARLESTON

You're not getting away any time soon.

Randy throws kicks and punches at the remaining guards, knocking them to the ground.

RANDY MASTERS

You got that right.

Kitty Dion leap off from the trees and throws rapid claw swings at the guards. Suddenly they are reveled to be androids.

KITTY DION

What on Earth?

DEAN

Looks like Georgie is using android as guards instead of humans.

STEVE SCHOONER

Now I know how hard their skin is. It's metal.

Steve fires his lasers out from his blunderbuss at the incoming guards. Mia throws kicks and punches at the guards knocking them to the ground.

RANDY MASTER

Some of them are humans, while the rest are androids.

MIA KING

How do you know that?

RANDY MASTERS

I can feel the impact on each of their bodies.

The Twister Twins blow powerful winds out from their hands at the guards blowing them into the air. Suddenly Victor, Clover and Alex pop out from a tree stump.

BRITNEY

Do you know what Georgie's plan is?

ALEX

He is going to use a giant robot to rocket itself to England and force the country to crown him king.

CLOVER

Or he could've force his own country to crown him king, I mean look how small it is.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's nothing Vatican City is the smallest country in Europe.

ALEX

I always thought it is a city?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's a city and a country.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake.

GILL OCEANS

What's happening?

GILLIAN OCEANS

The ground, is shaking.

BLANE

Look… The Castle.

Suddenly Georgie Green's castle lands up from the ground and transform into a robot.

GEORGIE GREENWOOD

Thank you for the distraction you guys, now I shall become king of Europe. To England I go.

STACY

Not if I say anything about it.

Stacy presses onto her compowered. Suddenly the ground shakes again. From behind the mountains comes the Little Girl 2.0 giant mecha robot walks right towards them.

Stacy activates her jetpack backpack and flies right up towards the Little Girl 2.0.

CUT TO

INT. THE LITTLE GIRL 2.0 COCKPIT

Stacy enters into the Little Girl 2.0 cockpit. She stands in the middle of it and puts on the helmet gloves and boots.

STACY

Little Girl 2.0 online

RETURN TO SCENE

The Little Girl 2.0 rocket legs activate and blast off into the air right at the robot castle.

The Little Girl 2.0 tackles the robot castle and rockets rights out of the country.

Dean blocks an attack from a castle guard and throws a punch at the guard. He throws another punch at another guard and throws a kick at another guard.

DEAN

That's my girl.

CUT TO

EXT. PLAINS OF MONGOLIA

The Little Girl 2.0 mecha and Robot Castle crash lands onto the plains of Mongolia. The Little Girl 2.0 mecha stands up from the ground and Robot Castle skids across the plains.

STACY (V.O)

There is no way you are going to be king of Europe.

GEORGIE GREENWOOD (V.O)

Of course I will. The Greenwood royal family have been ruling a small kingdom in a small country for years and for once I have had it.

STACY (V.O)

Well newsflash your highness, it's a new century.

GEORGIE GREENWOOD (V.O)

I don't care. I want to rule a continent.

The Robot Castle runs right at Little Girl 2.0. The Little Girl 2.0 mecha floats into the air to dodge the tackle. The Little Girl 2.0 mecha fires missiles out from it's shoulders hitting the robot castle. The Robot Castle got hit by the missiles and walk backwards. The Little Girl 2.0 Mecha take out it's giant swords out from it's arms and swings them right at the Robot Castle.

The Robot Castle makes a giant sword appear out from it's hand and block the 2 giant swords. 5 10 feet robots come out from the Little Girl 2.0 mecha and flies right at the Robot Castle.

They break into the cockpit of the Robot Castle.

GEORGIE GREENWOOD (V.O)

Hey what is this?

The 5 robots take out Georgie Greenwood out from the cockpit.

STACY (V.O)

Guys I got Greenwood.

RETURN TO SCENE

DEAN

(into his ear piece)

That's my girl.

JERRY (V.O)

(ear pieces)

Guys there is 1 more mission to do. Looks like several mimes are stealing some high tech from a Germany laboratory. I need 4 of you to stop it.

Victor dives into a tree stump and plant ports to Germany.

CLOVER

(into ear piece)

Jerry. Me, Troy and Billy will go along with Victor to Germany.

CUT TO

EXT. GERMAN TECHNOLOGY LABORATORY FRONT ENTRANCE SUNSET

At the German technology laboratory the front entrance explodes. Out of the smoke comes out 7 mimes. PIERRE THE POWERFUL 8 feet tall mime, muscular and wearing a stripe black and white shirt is lifting a giant satellite dish over his head. VEGA a female mime with a violin with long blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a black dress. THE BB TWINS twin male mimes in their teens, with short brown hair and wearing mime make up. BO THE BLUE in his 50's wearing a blue suit and holding a blue cane and has a blue painted face. SPEECHLESS STEVE in his late 30's has a zipper over his mouth, wearing a red button shirt with black overalls, and POUCHY a 6 feet tall werewolf puddle has pink fur and red eyes.

PIERRA THE POWERFUL

(into his watch)

Miss Spirit Fingers we got the goods.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS (V.O)

(French accent)

Excellent. Now return to base.

Suddenly Victor pops out from a planted tree in the middle of the entrance.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright you freaks, it's time to go back to preforming art school. Because miming is totally old school.

PIERRE THE POWERFUL

It's that Victor kid from WOOHP.

VEGA

Perhaps he could enjoy some beautiful music.

Vega fires sound waves out from her violin at Victor. Victor uses his shield it- fomisted to block the attack. He leaps over the plant and throws a flying punch at Vega hitting her in the face.

PIERRE THE POWERFUL

Never hit a girl, boy.

Pierre throws a downward punch onto Victor. Victor catches his hand and throws him onto the ground.

THE BB TWINS

The BB Twins are ready.

The BB Twins run right at Victor. Victor throws a double kick at both of them and throws a tornado at Vega.

Troy, Clover and Billy arrive on the scene.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Victor is totally beating the crud out of the mimes.

TROY MIMZOA

Do you think we should help him?

CLOVER

You have no superpowers, let's just watch the fight.

Victor uses his Octo-Samu-rai out from the ground. The plant swings their swords right at the mimes. Bo opens his invisible umbrella to reflect the sword attack.

Speechless Steve leap into the air and unzip his mouth. He screams right at Victor. Victor covers his ears and so did the others.

TROY MIMZOA

Apparently the mime with the zipper on his mouth has a powerful scream attack.

CLOVER

WHAT!?

Victor uses his plant powers to throws a leaf at Steve's mouth and covering it. Victor throws a powerful kick at Speechless Steve hitting him and made him fly through the air.

PIERRE THE POWERFUL

Enough of this, it's time to go.

Smoke comes out from his cane. The smoke covers Victor and the others. The Mimes leap into an invisible jet. Pierre starts up the jet and it blast off into the air.

Victor covers himself with a bud and breaks out from it turning him into his Vanderfleet Force form. Victor launches himself into the air and flies after the invisible jet.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I think I seen that invisible jet from a comic book.

CLOVER

Come on we have to go after them.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER EUROPE

The Invisible jet flies over Europe. Victor flies after the jet. Suddenly Pouchy crawls out from the jet and leaps into the air right at Victor.

BO THE BLUE

Now! Pouchy. That a boy.

VEGA

Pouchy's a girl.

BO THE BLUE

My bad.

Victor fires his force of nature blast out from his hands right at Poochy. Poochy got hit by the beam and falls right back onto the invisible jet. The BB Twins weld 2 invisible laser blasters and aim them at Victor.

BB TWIN 1

Ready for this Brian

BB TWIN 2

You got that right Bob

They fire the invisible lasers right at Victor. Victor uses his wings as a shield to block the attack. The attack made him fly backwards and headed straight towards a cloud. Victor twirls into the cloud and transform into his AIR MODE wearing a green loincloth with green sandals, long green hair and glowing white eyes.

VICTOR VANDEFLEET

Never transformed into this mode before. It's give it a try.

Victor flies right towards the invisible jet. The BB Twins fire their invisible laser blasters at Victor. Victor's form made him phase through the attacks and fires green clouds right at the invisible jet.

The invisible jet got hit by the green clouds. The green clouds wrap vines around it causing the invisible jet fall towards the ground.

Clover, Troy and Billy flies towards Victor with their jetpacks.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Wow that was quick.

CLOVER

Like the new form.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come on we have to go after them.

They dive down towards the falling jet.

CUT TO

EXT. EIFFEL TOWER PAIRS FRANCE

The invisible jet crash lands onto the ground next to the Eiffel tower. The Mimes leap out from the invisible jet. Victor crash lands onto the ground causing brown smoke to cover him. Victor comes out from the brown cloud and walks towards the mimes in his EARTH FORM having tree branches out from his forehead as horns, has razor sharp claw, shirtless, has black eyes, and wearing pants made out of green leaves.

VEGA

What is this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A new form of mine. Time to show you what I have in store with this one.

Vega and Speechless Steve fires sound waves at Victor. Victor throws a punch to the ground, causing a wall to appear out from the ground to block the sound waves. Victor pushes the wall right at the mimes making it fall on top of them.

Poochy leap into the air and throws a downward claw strike onto Victor. Victor throws a kick at Poochy hitting her and made her skid across the ground. Roro the Red swings his cane at Victor. Victor fires his vine whips out from his wrist and lifts Roro up into the air.

Victor throws him onto the ground. Poochy pops out from the ground and throws a claw strike at Victor. Victor fires a thorn out from his hand at Poochy hitting him in the face. Poochy falls to the ground. The bb twins fire their invisible lasers blasters at Victor. Victor uses the leaves from the trees to make a shield to reflect the laser fire back at them. The BB twins got hit by the lasers. Bo the Blue swings his cane at Victor.

Victor dodges the cane swing and throws an uppercut punch at him. Bo got hit by the punch and falls onto the ground. Speechless Steve unzips his mouth and screams at Victor. Victor dodges the scream attack and fires leaves right at him. Speechless Steve got hit by the leaves and fall to the ground.

Troy, Clover, and Billy arrive on the scene.

CLOVER

Hey Victor leave some for us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got it.

Pierre the Powerful welds a giant invisible hammer and swings it down onto them. Billy uses his hammer to block the attack. Troy transform his Swiss army sword into a morning star and swings it at Pierre the Powerful hitting him in the face.

The BB Twins run right up towards Clover. Clover throws a double back kick at them and they fall to the ground. Poochy runs right at Cover. Clover uses her Net Launching Masque to catch him in the net. Poochy got electrocuted by the net.

Bo the Blue fires lasers out from his cane at Victor. Victor dodges the laser fire and uses his plant powers to make giant roots to come out from the ground. He uses them to wrap them around the mimes and lift them into the air.

PIERRE THE POWERFUL

Enough of this, lets retreat and get out of here.

The Mimes break free from the giant roots and blast off into the air with their invisible jetpack backpacks.

CLOVER

They're getting away.

MRS. LEWIS (V.O)

(ear piece)

Let them go for now, return to base.

TROY MIMZOA

(into earpiece)

Yes Mrs. Lewis.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the monitoring room at Mount WOOHP Jerry, Mrs. Lewis, Poppy and Mimi are up at the monitors and computers.

MIMI

So what do the mimes want with all of that tech?

MRS. LEWIS

I don't know, but it could be serious.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

It could be, they forgot 1 thing, the satellite dish.

JERRY

Perhaps it could be something life changing for the rest of the world. Back when the spies met the rest of you and Victor, they fought off an evil mime named Jazz Hands.

Jerry presses a button on the keyboard and a mug shot of Jazz Hands appear on the screen.

MIMI

Is that him?

JERRY

It was him. Before Victor was part of the Spy Trio, Sam went undercover as Miss Spirit Fingers to get close to Jazz Hands to see what he's up to. Then later she was turned into a mime like multiple times. Then Victor came into the picture and turns out he was afraid of mimes. Soon he faced his fear and take out Jazz Hands for good. And when I meant good, I mean permanently.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

You mean. Jazz Hands is dead?

JERRY

Yes he is, and let me tell you for sure. That is 1 way to take down a baddy.

By taking it to extreme measures. Anyway, it's getting late.

MIMI

I got to get going anyway. See you guys later

Mimi walk up to the WOOHP tube and got sucked up.

CUT TO

INT. EVIL MIMES' HIDEOUT ABANDON THEATER EVENING LATER

In the Evil mimes' hideout, the mimes enter into the hideout and walk up to a lady who is sitting in a chair in the shadows.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS (O.S)

(French accent)

Did you get what I want?

BO THE BLUE

We forgot the satellite dish at Pairs, but we saved this.

Roro puts the computer chip onto the table. Miss Spirit Finger's poor a cup of mime tea out from her mime tea pot into her mime tea cup.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS (O.S)

(French accent)

Is that it?

VEGA

It's the chip you wanted.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS (O.S)

(French accent)

But no satellite dish? IF my husband was still alive, he will make things done right.

PIERRE THE POWERFUL

Your husband this and your husband that. Face it Spirit Fingers, he is dead.

Miss Spirit Fingers takes a sip of her invisible tea. Miss Spirit Fingers stands up from her chair, reveling she is wearing a top hat, a pink tie, fishnet stockings, with red heels, has blue eye shadow and masquerade and wearing red lipstick.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

If that so… Tell me Pierre, do you want to end up like my husband?

PIERRE THE POWERFUL

No way.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

You're about to. Vocally.

Miss Spirit Fingers splashes the invisible tea onto Pierre the Powerful's face. Pierre the Powerful then lost his voice. He tried to talk, but he can't.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French Accent)

Now…. Does anyone else want to be a permanent mime?

THE OTHER MIMES

(together)

No thank you.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Excellent. Now it's time to find a newer satellite dish. Bo, Speechless Steve look for a prefect one.

Bo and Speechless Steve run up to the computer and turns on the computers. Speechless Steve types down on the keyboard and a list of satellites dishes appear on the screen.

He places his finger onto the screen and Miss Spirit Fingers look over his shoulder.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

That looks good, all we need now is to get it.

VEGA

But that place it's being built is highly secured, there is no way we can get into there.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Once, there is a will there is a way. And here is what we'll do.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM TABLE MORNING THE NEXT DAY.

The next day at Victor's house, everyone was at the table. Victor, Gil and Gillian walk downstairs to eat breakfast. Violet and Indy are bottle feeding the twins. The kids start to eat their breakfast.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Good morning sweetie

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Morning mom.

INDY VENTOR

I hope you guys had a good night sleep after that mission you had.

GIL OCEANS

You got that right.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

By the way what was your mission?

GILLIAN OCEANS

We are stopping this wannabe king from being king of Europe.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Then Jerry call to stop some mimes from stealing some technology from a German lab.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

You mean those silent clowns?

INDY VENTOR

And that's called a mime.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

I know what it's called.

GIL OCEANS

So anyway we took down the baddy.

PENNY VENTOR

Sorry about not coming with you on the mission. I was helping out with the babies.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You know, you can go at any time to help your friends and stepbrother fight crime.

INDY VENTOR

On the other hand, you kids need to go to school now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

Victor takes a bite out of his bacon and tosses the bitten piece to Rex. Rex ate the piece of bacon.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

See you after school Rex.

The kids grab their backpacks and walk up to the WOOHP tubes. Penny, Gil and Gillian get suck through the WOOHP tubes and Victor uses his plant portation powers to go through a potted plant.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION GREAT ROOM KITCHEN AREA MORNING

At WOOHP mansion everyone is having breakfast at the table. Stacy grabs some toast from the toaster and put it on a plate.

BRITTNEY

Did anyone wake up Sam?

CLOVER

Great, this is the 15th time she slept in for work.

ALEX

Do to the fact that we are now the heads of WOOHP

BLAINE

And one of the heads is a sleep.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION SAM'S ROOM

Alex opens the door to Sam's room. Sam was a sleep on her bed.

Clover and Alex walk up to Sam.

ALEX

Sammy, time to wake up.

CLOVER

Hello….Earth to Sammy?

Suddenly Trent comes into Sam's room.

TRENT

What are you girls doing?

CLOVER

Trying to wake Sam up.

TRENT

Had you tried an air horn?

ALEX

I tried that on her once, she didn't talk to me for a month.

TRENT

I know something that could wake her up.

Trent walks up to Sam. Trent leans down and gives Sam a kiss on the lips.

CLOVER

What is that supposed to do?

TRENT

Wake her up. What I saw it in a book.

ALEX

That's for waking up Sleeping Beauty not Sammy.

CLOVER

Billy is great at waking people up, he will wake up Sammy.

(into cell phone)

Billy come here to wake up Sam for us.

Billy pops out from Sam's underwear drown and falls to the floor.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I'm here, and I'm ready to wake Sammy up.

CLOVER

OK we need to find a better way to get you here without popping out from 1 of our drowns.

ALEX

That is so creepy.

CLOVER

Now could you wake up Sammy?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Of course I can.

Billy goes into Sam's bed.

SAM (O.S)

Good morning Billy. Wait Billy what are you doing? Stop that!

Sam pushes Billy off from the bed and Billy falls to the floor.

CLOVER

Seriously that is how to wake Sam up?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

What it worked for my mom.

Sam got out of bed and scratches her arms. Clover and Alex are freaked.

SAM (O.S)

Good morning.

ALEX

Sammy, what is that on your face?

There is a little mole on Sam's cheek.

SAM

Oh this, it's just a little mole.

TRENT

I think it makes you look beautiful.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP PARKING LOT DAYTIME

Trent's car stop at the front of the WOOHP building.

SAM

Thanks for the ride Trent.

TRENT

You're welcome, and by the way, what was that project you are working on?

SAM

Let's just say that it could help with preventing other crimes around the world.

TRENT

That explains it.

SAM

Anyway thanks babe.

Sam kisses Trent on the lips and gets out from the car.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL DAYTIME

Victor pop out from a flower. Penny, Gil and Gillian come out from behind the sign and walk towards the school. Billy pops out from a sewer lid. Stewart, Kitty, Mariana, Megan, the Twister Twins, and Poppy

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hey Guys, how's it going?

Billy run up to the others. Normy, Mimi and Dave walk into the front of the school and walk to the others.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Billy, how are you today?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I nearly finished breakfast because Clover and Alex want me to come to WOOHP mansion to wake up Sam.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Did you wake her up?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I did woke her up. But she didn't like it.

PENNY VENTOR

Now, did Jerry and Mrs. Lewis found out anything about the mimes?

THOMAS TWISTER

I wasn't there for the mimes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not yet, but they will keep an eye on them.

Suddenly the school bell RINGS. The kids walk towards the school.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILL HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAYS

At Beverly Hills high Randy, Amy, Mia, Steve and Silvana are walking down the hall. Students wave to them.

MALE STUDENT 1 (V.O)

Hey there Nexters.

FEMALE STUDENT 1 (V.O)

How was the mission you go on?

MIA KING

Man, this secret identity thing is not so secretive anymore.

SILVANA SAGA

And since Sam, Clover and Alex are the new heads of WOOHP, spying is much easier for us.

RANDY MASTERS

We want to get too involved with questions from our schoolmates. So let's just keep this mission thing to us.

STEVE SCHEMER

But right now it's enjoy the popularity.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL CAFEATARIA

At Beverly Hills high, Randy, Amy, Mia, Steve and Silvana are having lunch. Suddenly Randy's communicator watch rings.

INTER CUT RANDY, AMY, MIA, STEVE, SILVANA, VICTOR, GIL, GILLIAN, BILLY, STEWART, KITTY, MARIANA, NORMY, DAVE, THE TWISTER TWINS, MIMI, POPPY, PENNY, AND MEGAN

RANDY MASTERS

(into Communicator watch)

What's up Jerry?

JERRY

(communicator watch)

We have found where the mimes are going to strike next.

MRS. LEWIS

They are striking at the space center in Florida, the same place where Sam, Clover and Alex are going to revel a new satellite for WOOHP and for the rest of the world.

MIMI

If that happens we don't know what would happen?

JERRY

That's why the girls need you to watch out for the mimes at the event.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We're all over it Jerry.

FADE TO

EXT. SPACE CENTER FLORIDA OPEN GROUNDS EVENING LATER

At the Space Center at Florida the Nexters are all dressed up. Billy loosens his bowtie.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Man, do you girls get dressed up for missions like this?

ALEX

All of the time.

CLOVER

One time we have Victor dressed up as a server. Which is very cute.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know it's cute, now I'm undercover for real.

Normy, Dave and the Twister Twins are at the snack table eating all of the oeuvres.

TYLER TWISTER

Man these hotdogs are good.

THOMAS TYLER

I know it taste like chicken.

NORMY

You guys have to try these donuts.

DAVE CRUST

I'm eating a donut? I thought I was eating a bagel.

AMY CHARLESTON

You boys and your snacks.

MARIANA

Now let's keep an eye on the festivities.

PENNY VENTOR

(into ear piece)

How's everything at the other end?

MIMI (V.O)

(ear piece)

Doing great, the mimes are since from miles.

Clover looks at her watch.

CLOVER

Where is Sammy, she supposed to be here right now.

ALEX

I don't know, but she gave me these flash cards, just in case if she is late.

CLOVER

Whatever, she is already late anyway.

Alex and Clover walk up to the podium.

CLOVER

(into the microphone)

Good evening everyone, and we are here to present the newest devise to prevent evil from happening.

The giant metal doors behind them open and the rocket comes out from the garage.

ALEX

(into the Microphone)

This rocket carrying the Baddy Stopping Satellite will help us out from getting the baddies earlier.

CLOVER

(into the microphone)

Sorry we are a girl short tonight.

Suddenly an explosion comes out from the garage. Clover and Alex are thrown off from the stage and fall onto the ground.

KITTY DEION

What was that?

From the smoke comes Miss Spirit Finger's henchmen mimes along with 10 more mimes.

VEGA

Sorry about the interruption, but we will be taking that rocket.

The people run for their lives. The Nexters transform into their Spy Uniforms and go into their fighting stances.

CLOVER

I don't know why you mimes are here, but it's time to kick your butts.

Clover and Alex transform into their spy uniforms.

RANDY MASTERS

Everyone attack.

The Nexters, Clover and Alex charge at the mimes.

BO THE BLUE

Speechless Steve, would you do the honors.

Speechless Steve unzips his mouth and screams right at them. They are all thrown to the ground. Victor whips his vines right at Speechless Steve covering his mouth. Victor launch himself at Speechless Steve and throws a kick at him.

THE BB TWINS

Everyone attack.

The 10 other mimes fire their invisible laser blasters at the Nexters. Clover and Alex activate their umbrella shields and reflect the laser fire. Kitty and Mariama leap over them and throw kicks at the mimes.

Amy blows bubbles out from her mouth right at the mimes trapping them in the bubbles.

AMY CHARLESTON

(into ear piece)

Guys do you have any eyes on the cams?

JERRY (V.O)

(ear piece)

The cameras aren't picking up anything, they are all static.

AMY CHARLESTON

What?

Mimi and Penny throws kicks at the mimes knocking them to the ground. Megan uses her telekinesis powers on the ground and throws large pieces of the ground at them. The mimes run from the giant pieces of the ground. Megan uses her powers again on the street lamps and uses them to wrap the mimes in the street lamps.

Mariana fires has gravity at the mimes making them floating into the air. Mia throws a punch at Vega. Vega skids across the ground. She fires sound waves from her violin at her. She dodges the attack. Stewart fires lasers out from his gauntlets at Vega knocking her violin out from her hands. Randy twirls his 4 nun chucks and swings them at Vega, hitting her and made her fall to the ground.

BO THE BLUE

You know it's not polite to hit a lady. But this is for her.

Bo the Blue fires a laser out from his umbrella at them. Victor uses his plant powers to make giant roots to come out from the ground and wrap them around Bo.

The BB twins and Pouchy attack Victor from behind. Victor dodges the attack and throws a back kick at them.

THE BB TWINS

That boy is fast.

Victor uses his vine whips from his waist and whips them. The BB Twins got his by the vines and Pouchy caught one of his vine whips. Pouchy pulls him close to him. Victor throws a punch at Pouchy knocking her to the ground.

Pierre the Powerful comes down from the sky and throws an invisible hammer down onto Victor. Victor dodges the attack. Normy and Dave throws punches and kicks at Pierre the Powerful. Pierre the Powerful throws 2 kicks at them, causing them to be thrown through the air.

CLOVER

Normy!

Clover catches Normy in the air.

NORMY

Thanks Cousin Clovy.

DAVE CRUST (O.S)

But who got me

Dave was lying on top of Alex with his face in her breast.

ALEX

Could you get off me?

DAVE CRUST

Sorry.

Speechless Steve unzips his mouth and scream attack right at Silvana. Silvana slashes down onto her guitar and causing a powerful Soundwave to come out from it. Speechless Steve got hit by the Soundwave and was thrown through the air.

Pierre the Powerful swings his hammer down onto the Nexters. Steve and Mia block the attack and Mia throws a kick at Pierre making him fall to the ground. Pouchy leaps into the air and dives down onto the Nexters. Kitty leaps into the air and throws her claws right at Pouchy and made her fall to the ground.

Suddenly the rocket starts up and smoke comes out from the bottom of the rocket.

THOMAS TWISTER

The rocket.

TYLER TWISTER

It's starting.

GIL OCEANS

But who is starting?

From the smoke comes out Miss Spirit Fingers.

CLOVER

Sammy?! There you are. What's with the mime suit?

ALEX

IS this some type of phase you're going through?

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

A Phase, no, no, no stupid spies. This is the real deal, Miss Spirit Fingers has return and to make this world 100% percent mime.

CLOVER

Seriously Sammy, this mime thing is over you can just forget it.

The rocket blast off into the air. Victor fires his vines from his wrists at the rocket. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to rap giant roots around his legs and throws the rocket down onto the ground, causing it to explode.

RANDY MASTER

Why did you do that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Something is not right with Sammy, look at her. Is this a phase of her or another personality is controlling her?

Suddenly a helicopter hovers over the site. Miss Spirit Fingers' mimes hope onto the Helicopter so as Miss Spirit Fingers.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Au revior spies, until we meet again. Hahahahaha!

The helicopter flies up into the air and flies towards the distance. Suddenly Sam appears behind from the hanger and run up to the others.

SAM

Sorry I'm late you guys, I was with Trent.

ALEX

Hey how did you get here so fast?

SAM

You know, we WOOHP everywhere we run WOOHP now.

Victor has a look upon his face.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM LATER

In the Monitoring room Jerry and Mrs. Lewis are sitting in their chairs. Victor is standing in front of them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Then Sam comes to the place and was confused.

JERRY

Very interesting.

Then Clover, Alex and Trent come into the monitoring room.

MRS LEWIS

And the others think that they don't know Miss Spirit Fingers. The Twins think that she is Sam's evil twin from another world.

CLOVER

As if, Miss Spirit Fingers is Sam's disguise.

ALEX

And now she is taking it a little too far with it.

JERRY

Trent you are with Sam this afternoon what did you remember?

TRENT

Well I pick her up for lunch. We've drive back to my apartment and I made her lunch. Then she goes all romancy on me and then she crawl onto the counter and starts to kiss me, and then she took off her cloths and…

CLOVER

(interrupts)

Whoa, whoa Trent there is a kid here.

TRENT

Then I wake up later and she was gone.

JERRY

Very interesting.

Anyway, we found something from the wreckage of the rocket.

Mrs. Lewis presses a button on the keyboard. An image of a computer chip comes up on the screen.

JERRY

It's one of the main chips for the rocket. Apparently the mimes reprogram it to effect every other satellite in orbit causing everyone on else on Earth to turn into a mime.

TRENT

Turn everyone into mimes.

CLOVER

I do not want to turn into a mime a second time.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What does this mean, like is something is controlling Sam to carry out Jazz Hands' plan?

JERRY

I don't know, but we need to do more research on it.

MRS. LEWIS

And for you young man, you need to get back home.

JERRY

But I need to speak to you before you go.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM MOMMENTS LATER

JERRY

I am understand you are censured about this mission, but please have your friend help you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Jerry since I defeated Jazz Hands my fear of mimes are over, but now that I see that Sam is going through this phase of hers, I just feel like my fear is trying to get back to me.

JERRY

I see. But you have to remember that not all mimes are evil, they are entertainers, they won't hurt you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But how could I continue to stop being afraid of mimes?

JERRY

Do what I do, focus on the people you know and fear won't stop you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks Jerry.

Victor walk up to the WOOHP tubes and sucks through it back to his house.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE BABIES' ROOM

Victor enter into his baby brother and sister's room. He walks up to their cribs and look down on each of them.

Victor tucks Vince in and then Venus in. He walks out from the room and smiles. He then closes the door.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM EVENING LATER

In the Great Room at Mount Woohp Jerry was on his laptop sitting on the couch. Amy is reading a book, Mia is doing push ups, and Billy and the Twister Twins are watching TV.

On the TV the boys are watching the Smashmar the Barbarian show. On the show Smashmar and friends notice a mime in a local town where the mime is in an invisible box.

SMASHMAR THE BARBARIAN

What is this, some type of witchcraft? A Poor man is trap in a box.

WIDA

Smashmar, it's just a mime, he is in an invisible box for entertainment.

SMASHMAR THE BARBARIAN

You say entertainer I say witchcraft. This is witchcraft.

Smashmar punches the mime making him fall to the ground.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

That a boy Smashmar.

THOMAS TWISTER

Don't you mean man?

TYLER TWISTER

Dude he totally punches the lights out from that mime.

AMY CHARLESTON

You boys and that silly cartoon. You have to focus on what is at hand.

MIA KING

You mean learning about Jazz Hands?

JERRY

Of course. You see Jazz Hands was a previous baddy thought by Sam, Clover and Alex. He wants people to respect the mime art, so he plans to turn the world 100% mime.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I think my mom dated a mime once.

MIA KING

Really?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I don't know?

Suddenly G.L.A.D.I.S come into the great room.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Everyone prepare for battle.

JERRY

For what?

Suddenly an explosion comes out from down the hall. Smoke comes out from it and Miss Spirit Fingers' mimes walk into the great room.

G.L.A.D.I.S

For that.

G.L.A.D.I.S fires lasers out from her hands right at the mimes. The mimes project invisible shields out from their hands reflecting the laser fire. Suddenly a Soundwave hit behind the mimes and fly through the air and fall to the floor. Silvana and Randy walk into the great room.

RANDY MASTER

Mount WOOHP is for WOOHP agents only.

VEGA

Ouch that hurt.

SILVANA SAGA

That is why I prefer to play my guitar instead of playing a violin.

Vega fires sound waves out from her violin at Silvana. Steve come in front of her and fires lasers out from his blunderbuss at Vega. She dodges the laser fire and throws a kick at Steve. Silvana swings her guitar at her knocking her to the floor.

The BB Twins swing their invisible swords at Randy. Randy takes out his 4 tonfas out from his watch and block the swords.

RANDY MASTERS

I don't know what you're welding, but it's sharp.

Randy throws a spin kick at the twins making them fall to the ground. Pierre the Powerful throws a punch at Mrs. Lewis. She caught his punch and throws him through the great room and crash into the wall.

Never mess with an old lady.

The Twister Twins glow powerful winds right at Pierre the Powerful making him skid across the floor. The Twister Twins float into the air and fire lightning bolts down onto Pierre the Powerful electrocuting him.

Bo the Blue fires lasers out from his cane at Steve. Steve dodges the attack and fires lasers out from his 2 blunderbusses at Bo the Blue. Bo dodges the attack and throws a flying jump kick at Steve. G.L.A.D.I.S come into the way and block the attack. G.L.A.D.I.S fires a net out from her chest at Bo trapping him in the net.

Poppy hides behind the couch, suddenly Pouchy comes out from behind her. Kitty throws a flying jump kick at Pouchy knocking her to the floor.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Thanks for the save. Look out.

The BB twins appear from behind her. Poppy throws a double kick attack at the BB twins knocking them to the floor. Poppy throws another kick at Pouchy who is get up from the floor.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Why are these mimes here?

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS (O.S)

Allow me to any this question.

Miss Spirit Fingers walk into the room. Randy throws a couple of throwing stars at her. Suddenly an invisible force break the throwing stars into pieces.

JERRY

Sam, why are you Miss Spirit Fingers again?

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

Oh momma, I am not Sam, I am Miss Spirit Fingers.

STEWART DAYS

Sorry to rain on your parade, but you're Sam.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

No I am not, I am Miss Spirit Fingers.

Miss Spirit Fingers throws a kick at Jerry making him slam against the wall. Miss Spirit Fingers tosses a sphere onto the floor and it starts to beep.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

Now my mime minions… On to WOOHP mansion.

Miss Spirit Fingers WOOHPs out from Mount WOOHP. Steve kicks the sphere to the tubes. Amy presses buttons on the control panel.

AMY CHARLESTON

(into the control panel)

To Antarctica.

The WOOHP tubes suck the sphere to Antarctica.

CUT TO

INT. ANTARTCTICA

The Sphere pops out from the snow in the middle of a field of penguins. Some of the penguins pock at the sphere causes smoke to appear out from the penguins turning them into mimes.

2 SCIENTIST arrive on their snowmobile.

SCIENTIST 1

Odd, this is different?

SCIENTIST 2

Could be a different behavior they are having.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION GREAT ROOM LATER

In the Great room at WOOHP Mansion the spies and the others are playing cards.

BLAINE

Alright I got 4 kings. What do you got?

TROY MIMZOA

I got a full house.

Suddenly an explosion come inside of the house. Smoke filled the mansion.

CLOVER

OK what's going on?

STACY

Someone is here.

Suddenly the mimes come into the mansion. They transform into their spy uniforms and fight off the mimes. The mimes fire their invisible laser blasters at them.

Blaine flips the table into the air and kicks it at the mimes. Vega fires sound waves out from her violin at Clover. Clover covers her ears from the Soundwave blast.

CLOVER

OUCH that hurts. NO wonder I suck at the violin.

TROY MIMZOA

Perhaps I can cut her strings.

Troy uses his sword to cut the swings off from Veg's violin. Clover uncovers her ears and throws a jump kick at Vega.

Bo fires lasers at Britney. Britney dodges the laser fire and Blaine tackles him onto the ground. Bo throws him off of him and transforms his cane into a sword. Blaine takes out his deodorant Lightsider and swings it at Bo's sword cutting it in half. Blaine throws a double kick at Bo hitting him and made him fall to the ground.

Pierre the Powerful breaks off a pillar off from the balancy and swings it at Dean. Stacy saves him from the swing and she kisses him on the lips.

STACY

I don't want my prince charming to get hurt.

DEAN

I will be nothing without my princess.

Stacy throws a flying jump kick at Pierre the Powerful making him drop the pillar. Dean leaps into the air and throws an uppercut punch at Pierre the Powerful hitting him in the face.

The BB twins throws kicks at Alex. Alex blocks the 2 kicks from the BB twins and caught 1 of them and throws 1 of the twins at the other twin hitting him making both of them to fall to the floor.

THE BB TWINS

The BB Twins aren't down to that long.

The BB Twins take out their invisible whips and whips them at Alex. Alex got caught by the whips and struggle to break free from them.

Pouchy leaps into the air and dives down towards Alex. Oinky throws a head butt at Pouchy making him fall to the floor and tackles the BB Twins to the floor.

ALEX

Good boy Oinky.

Speechless Steven unzips his mouth and screams at them, causing a powerful Soundwave to make everyone been thrown through the air. Pierre the Powerful breaks a giant piece of the wall off and throws it at them. They dodge the attack and Stacy takes off an earring and transforms it into the Earring Transformation mecha suit.

She leaps into it and activates it. She throws a punch at Pierre the Powerful and made him launch through the air and crash through the sky light window.

Speechless Steve screams at them. Alex takes out the Sonic Disintegrator Boombox from behind the couch and activates it.

ALEX

Say hello to the Sonic Disintegrator Boombox.

The Sonic Disintegrator Boombox fires a powerful Soundwave at Speechless Steve making him blow across the floor and hit against the wall.

Suddenly Miss Spirit Fingers walks into the mansion.

CLOVER

Sammy, where were you and why are you wearing that get up again?

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Oh silly spies, Sam is gone, only Miss Spirit Fingers is alive.

ALEX

Very funny Sammy, now take that off.

MISS SPIRIT FINGER

(French accent)

No thanks, I prefer to have you to be one of us.

Miss Spirit Fingers throws a sphere onto the floor. Her mimes and she leave the mansion.

Dean presses a button onto the wall making the sphere get WOOHPed through the floor.

BLAINE

That was a close 1.

DEAN

I send it to the bottom of the Mariana's Trench.

CUT TO

EXT. BOTTOM OF THE MARIANA'S TRENCH

The Sphere appears at the bottom of the Mariana's Trench an Anglerfish swims towards the sphere.

The Anglerfish pocks at the sphere causing it to burst and made it turn into a mime.

A small submarine dives down and shines a light at the Anglerfish.

DIVER (O.S)

(submarine)

Hey look a new type of fish.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S ROOM VICTOR'S HOUSE EVENING

Victor goes up into his bed and tucks himself in. Rex leaps onto his bed and curls up into a ball.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good night Rex.

Rex brokers and goes to sleep. Suddenly Victor's communicator rings. Victor answers it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his communicator)

Hello?

A Hologram of Mrs. Lewis come out from the communicator.

MRS. LEWIS

Victor come to Mount WOOHP quickly, Jerry is hurt.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP JERRY'S ROOM LATER

Victor pops out from the potted plant and run up to Jerry's bed. The others are up at Jerry's bed.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Are you ok Jerry?

JERRY

I am alright Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What happened to you?

RANDY MASTERS

You mean what happened to us.

SILVANA SAGA

We have to fight off some mimes from Miss Spirit Fingers.

CLOVER

The same as what happened at WOOHP mansion.

BRITNEY

Then Sam came back to the mansion thinking that nothing happened.

AMY CHARLESTON

You think that, she might have a second personality?

BLAINE

It could be?

TYLER TWISTER

Or it could be mind control.

JERRY

Enough of these theories.

MARIAMA

What we know now is this a phase she is going through?

ALEX

I don't know, but it sounds similar like that time Clover is mind controlled by Dr. Gelee, but instead of being gone for a week, Sam comes back when Miss Spirit Fingers goes away.

CLOVER

Whoa, whoa I don't want to go back there, it's so embarrassing.

JERRY

Well I remember it very well.

DISSVOLE TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS FASHION SHOP FLASHBACK

Clover walks up to the front of the store. Clover enters into the store.

BILLY SLAPSTICK (V.O)

Alright a Flashback.

JERRY (V.O)

This is before you Victor join WOOHP. You see Clover was tricked into going to a "Midnight Madness sale" at 1 of her favorite stores.

CLOVER

Hello there is someone here?

Suddenly snow like fog comes into the store. Clover starts to feel cold. Suddenly a shadowy silhouette walks up towards her.

Clover goes into her fighting stances and has a mean look upon her face.

CLOVER

Back off creepy.

JERRY (V.O)

And then Clover got mind controlled and soon she was gone.

Suddenly the shadowy silhouette snaps his fingers causes the mind control tiara to fall onto Clover's head and soon got mind controlled.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP JERRY'S OFFICE FLASHBACK

Jerry types down onto his computer. An image of Clover's mom appears on his computer screen and shook her head saying no.

JERRY (V.O)

I called her mother if she's at her house, but no.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS FLASHBACK

In the streets Britney shows a picture of Clover to 3 people. They shook their heads saying no.

JERRY (V.O)

So I send Sam, and Alex and the others to look for her.

FADE TO

EXT. THE GROVE FLASHBACK

Dean look everywhere in the grove but no luck.

FADE TO

EXT. ROOF TOP OF BUILDING FLASHBACK

Blaine lifts up Warren up by the shirt and put him over the edge of the building.

JERRY (V.O)

We ever ask baddies who escape from the WOOHP prison if they see her.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS ALLYWAY FLASHBACK

Sam and Alex enter into an alleyway. Suddenly they come up onto a giant snowglobe.

JERRY (V.O)

When all hope is lost, Sam and Alex stumble upon a giant snowglobe.

Sam and Alex walk up towards the giant snow globe. Suddenly the snow globe pops and snow comes down from the sky. Suddenly an invitation comes down from the sky and Sam catches it.

SAM

Dr. Gelee is behind all of this.

ALEX

Wasn't he buried under all of that snow from the ski lodge?

SAM

Apparently he survived.

ALEX

So he is the one who kidnaps Clover.

SAM

And we better get to his lair to save her.

CUT TO

EXT. ARTIC DR. GELEE'S LAIR FLASHBACK

The WOOHP Jet flies towards lair.

JERRY (V.O)

So Sam and Alex go to 's lair to see if he has Clover.

Sam and Alex leap out from the plane and parachutes down onto the balancy.

SAM

got Clover, let's save her.

CUT TO

INT. 'S CASTLE NURSERY

Alex kicks the door down to the nursery. They enter into the nursery and they found out there is a lot of babies sleeping in their cribs.

SAM

Are we in a nursery?

ALEX

Looks like it and look there are some babies.

Alex picks up a baby out from his crib.

SAM

Alex, I don't think you should do that?

ALEX

Oh come on these babies with blue skin are so cute.

Suddenly the little blue baby wakes up and starts to cry.

ALEX

Oh no not good, please come down little baby, please come down, please, please.

CLOVER (O.S)

What are you doing?

Clover enter into the nursery wearing a navy blue dress with white fur around it and wearing winter make up.

SAM

Clover, you're OK.

CLOVER

That's the Ice Queen to you.

Suddenly ICE KNIGHTS enter into the nursery.

ALEX

I think you want your baby back.

CUT TO

INT. 'S CASTLE THRONE ROOM FLASHBACK

Sam, Alex and Clover go into the throne room, with Alex and Sam wrapped in icy chains. Clover walk up to the throne with the blue baby in her hands. She kisses Dr. Gelee on the lips.

ALEX

Eww!

SAM

Clover you know better.

CLOVER

Your Clover you know is gone.

Now girls, you know that you can't keep a good baddy down.

SAM

You should've stay down while you are buried in that snow from the ski trip.

But luckily I survived.

ALEX

You won't get away with this.

We'll see about that. Take them away.

The ice knights take Sam and Alex away. Suddenly the laser lipstick drops out from Sam's backpack. Sam throws a kick at the ice knight and knock him to the ground. Sam rolls over to the laser lipstick and fires it at Clover's tiara knocking it off from her and made it break into pieces.

JERRY (O.S)

Clover wouldn't be queen for so long, because Sam jump in and uses laser lipstick to knock the tiara off from her.

Clover was confused and dizzy.

CLOVER

Um what just happened… why am I wearing this stylish dress and why am I holding this baby?

ALEX

Clover you're back to normal.

CLOVER

What did I miss?

SAM

Well you are tricked into going to a big sale, then you got mind controlled by who survived that avalanche and you kissed him.

CLOVER

WHAT!?

waved to her. Clover got angry and gives the baby to Alex.

(O.S)

Could we talk about this?

CLOVER (O.S)

Talk to my fist old man.

Clover starts to beat up . Alex covers the baby's eyes.

RETURN TO SCENE

JERRY

The mission is then over, we've destroyed 's castle, then he was in a body case, and as for the babies he created they are all sent to the WOOHP foster home.

CLOVER

But at least I've saved the dress and coat that he made for me.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

How did you took him down?

JERRY

It's on video.

CLOVER

Seriously you spy on us while we are on our missions?

JERRY

Of course I do.

ALEX

Good thing we are in charge now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Right now we have to get an idea into keeping Sam safe.

JERRY

We will do that, but right now you and the other Nexters have to get some rest. And Victor stay out of this for the time being.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I will as you wish Jerry.

Victor is sucks up through the WOOHP tubes. Billy pocks onto Jerry's shoulder. Jerry presses the on button onto the TV showing a video clip of Clover beating up Dr. Gelee.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

That is so cool.

SILVANA SAGA

I didn't knew a human spine could bend that way.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM TABLE THE NEXT MORNING

In the Great room kitchen area Indy is reading the morning newspaper, and Chuck eating his breakfast. Violet is feeding the twins.

INDY VENTOR

Look at this, scientists in Antarctica found new behavior in penguins.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

That's cool.

Then suddenly the kids walk down stairs to eat breakfast.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Good morning kids.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Morning mom.

GIL OCEANS

Morning Mrs. Vanderfleet.

PENNY VENTOR

Morning Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

So how was last night?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

IT was good, but there whore some mimes that attacked the event, and Jerry warns me to stay out of it.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Just because Victor will go overboard on being up the mimes.

INDY VENTOR

How come?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Because Victor have a phobia of mime while he was little.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And while on a mission, I defeated an evil mime named Jazz Hands. And that's how I beat my fear of mimes.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Jazz Hands, that's a silly name for an evil villain.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Well I am so happy that you're off this mission, because we need help with the twins.

PENNY VENTOR

You could come with us to the park today.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can do that.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Now how about finish up eating breakfast then we will go.

The kids sit down and eat their breakfast.

INDY VENTOR

Hey look at this they found new species of fish down at the Mariana's trench.

CUT TO

EXT. MIAMI PARK PLAYGROUND DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

At the park Violet and Penny are pushing the twins on the swings. Victor was sitting on the bench with a smile on his face.

Victor turn his attention to a mime preforming near the park.

JERRY (V.O)

Remember…you can't judge a person by their appearance. Some mimes aren't evil.

Victor takes a dollar out from his pocket and walk up to the mime. Victor puts the dollar into the mime's hat and walks away from the mime.

THE MIME (V.O)

Thanks kid.

Victor stop in place.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait a minute mimes aren't trained to talk.

THE MIME (V.O)

You got that right kid.

The mimes transform into 1 of the BB Twins. Suddenly Miss Spirit Finger's mimes appear out from behind a tree. Victor goes into his fighting stances.

BO THE BLUE

Now, now kid, take it easy. We're just here to hurt you and your family.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What?

VEGA

Sick him Pouchy.

Pouchy leaps into the air and dives down onto Victor. Victor blows his whistle and Rex grows into his tyrannosaurs rex size. He roars and head-butts Pouchy away from Victor. Pouchy crashes into a tree.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor what is going on?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Those guys are attacking us.

Pierre the Powerful cracks his knuckles and throws a punch at Victor. Victor's fist glows green and throws a punch at him knocking him to the ground.

PENNY VENTOR

Let's get out of here.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Grab the babies and let's go.

Violet and Penny take out the twins out from the swings and put them into the stroller.

BO THE BLUE

And where do you think you're going?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Away from you.

Violet takes out the Taser out from the stroller and shocks Bo. Bo is shocked by the teaser and falls to the ground.

Victor fires pieces of grass at the remaining mimes. Speechless Steve unzips his mouth and screams at the pieces of grass. Victor grows of the pieces of grass bigger and covers Speechless Steve's mouth.

Victor throws a flying jump kick at Speechless Steve and throws a punch at each of the BB Twins. Suddenly Vega fires a Soundwave blast from her violin. Victor dodges the attack and swings her violin at Victor. Victor block the attack and throws a punch at Vega. Suddenly Pouchy grabs him in by waist and throws him to the ground.

A giant bud covers Victor and he breaks out into his Force of Nature mode.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Never mess with a Vanderfleet, if you do you get the roots.

BO THE BLUE

This isn't good.

Victor fires razor sharp leaves from his branches at the mimes. Pierre the Powerful block the attack and walk forward towards Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make a fist shape root to appear out from the ground and punches Pierre the Powerful in the face.

Victor throws a powerful kick at Pierre and made him skid across the ground.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Come on Penny let's go home while Victor handle these clowns.

Violet and Penny take the twins away from the park. Victor throws 3 kicks at each of the mimes and throws a uppercut punch at Pierre the Powerful. Pouchy leaps onto Victor's back and made him fall to the ground.

Rex takes Pouchy off from Victor and throws her off from him. Victor's body glows green and fires razor sharp bark from his branches at them. The mimes make invisible force fields appear around to reflect the bark and made them fall to the ground.

Victor leaps into the air and throws a kick at the invisible force field and throws multiple punches at the mimes.

VEGA

Time to defeat you kid.

Vega fires Soundwaves out from her violin and Speechless Steve unzips his mouth and giant sound waves come out from his mouth right at Victor. Victor uses his plant portation powers to dodge the attack and appears behind the mimes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

Victor throws kicks and punches at all of them and made giant roots to appear out from the ground and wrap them around the mimes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now beat it, or be beaten.

Victor throws them mimes through the air and out of the park.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITOR ROOM LATER

In the Monitor room Victor appear from the WOOHP tubes and lands into the room.

JERRY

Victor, what brings you back here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I want to get back into the mime mission.

JERRY

I already told you before I want you out of it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But the mimes who where hired by Miss Spirit Fingers attacked me, my mom and my step sister and baby twins at the park today.

MRS. LEWIS

Really, they did?

Poppy types down onto the keyboard. Video footage of Miss Spirit Fingers' mimes attack the park.

JERRY

You're right Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know, right now I want to go back into this mime mission.

JERRY

Sorry Victor, but we still want you out of it.

Suddenly Clover comes up onto the monitor.

CLOVER

He has a point you know.

JERRY

Clover were you spying on us?

CLOVER

You've been spying on us for yes, now it's time to spy on you.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Anyway how is Sam doing with Trent protecting her?

CLOVER

Alex, Britney and Kitty are at his place to check in on them. And now we want Victor to get back onto this mission of ours.

JERRY

But Clover.

CLOVER

Jerry, we've been taking orders from you for years, now it's time to take orders from us now, we are in charge now, so Victor is back on board for this mission.

JERRY

Yes Clover.

CLOVER

Now, G.L.A.D.I.S says that the mimes next target is a cruise ship, on board is a multi-billionaire with a chip inside a case of his, I want you, Randy, Amy, and Steve to go on board that cruise to protect him from the mimes, before they get the chip.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You can count on me.

Then Randy and Steve enter into the monitor room

RANDY MASTERS

You ready kid, now let's get going.

Victor transform into his spy uniform and heads out the monitor room.

JERRY

I can't believe I'm taking orders from 3 girls now.

CUT TO

INT. TRENT'S APPARTMENT LATER

Alex, Britney and Kitty enter into Trent's apartment.

ALEX

Hello, Trent it's us.

BRITNEY

We are here to check on you and Sammy.

Kitty opens the door to his bedroom.

KITTY DION

Trent are you in here?

CUT TO

INT. TRENT'S APPARTMENT TRENT'S ROOM

They enter into Trent's room. They are in shock and Alex and Britney cover Kitty's eyes. Trent wakes up from his bed.

TRENT

(yawns)

Ah! What time is it?

ALEX

Time to get some cloths on you.

TRENT

Oh Sorry about that.

Trent puts on some pants on and puts on his shirt.

BRITNEY

What happened here? And where's Sammy?

TRENT

Well while we are asleep, Sam just left.

KITTY DION

Where did she go?

TRENT

I don't know?

BRITNEY

(into ear piece)

Guys Sam has disappeared…again!

MIMI (V.O)

(ear piece)

Well where did she go?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

(ear piece)

I try to track her down, but she removed the tracker on her compowered.

JERRY (V.O)

We'll worry about that later

CUT TO

EXT. CRUISE SHIP DOCKS SUNNY LATER

At the docks people lined up to get onto the cruise ship. Randy, Amy, Steve and Victor line up into the line. Suddenly some of the people notice them.

MAN 1

Hey it's the Nexters. Could we have our autograph?

RANDY MASTERS

Not now sir we are on a mission here.

STEVE SCHOOR

But later will be fine.

CUT TO

EXT. CRUISE SHIP MAIN DECK MOVING LATER

Later on the main deck scientist PROFESSOR EDGER LAKES in his 50's has white short hair, has blue eyes and a mustache is walking along the main deck and walk up to the elevator. He is holding a brief case in his left hand while talking into his cell phone.

PROFESSOR EDGER LAKES

(into his cell phone)

Yes sir I do got the chip with me. Of course I will be fine on this Cruise Ship, instead taking a plane.

Professor Edger Lakes enters into the elevator.

PROFESSOR EGDER LAKES

(into his cell phone)

I have to call you back I am in an elevator right now.

CUT TO

INT. PROFESSOR'S ROOM CRUISE SHIP

Professor Edger Lakes enters into his room. Suddenly he was attacked by Miss Spirit Fingers' mimes.

VEGA

Hello Professor, where is the chip?

PROFESSOR EDGER LAKES

I'm not giving you it. This chip is for communication, not mind control.

BO THE BLUE

Sorry sir, but we will take that and alter it's programming so everyone effected will becomes a mime.

RANDY MASTERS (O.S)

That's all of the information we need.

Randy, Steve, Amy and Victor come over into the Professor's room.

BB TWIN 1

The Nexters.

BB TWIN 2

They're here.

BO THE BLUE

Will you do the honors Speechless.

Speechless Steve unzips his mouth and SCREAMS right at them. Steve swings his laser sword at the scream causing the Soundwave to SPLIT in half and EXPLODES. The entire room was destroyed and a big hole appears on the wall.

The Mimes escape through the hole with the case in Pierre's hand. Amy and Victor go after them.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSIDE ON THE WALL OF THE SHIP MOVING

Amy and Victor pock their heads out through the hole and sees that the mimes are escaping by helicopter.

AMY CHARLESTON

They're getting away.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not for long.

Victor fires his vines out from his wrist and they wrap around the tail of the helicopter. Victor swings through the air and hop onto the helicopter.

CUT TO

INT. HELICOPTER MOVING

Victor BREAKS through the helicopter and grabs the case.

VEGA

You're not going anywhere kid.

Vega grabs her violin and sound waves comes from the violin and hit Victor. Victor makes the shield it fomisted to grow out from his hand and to block the attack causing the Soundwave to make the helicopter to spin out of control.

RETURN TO SCENE

The helicopter spins out of control upwards and heads towards the top of the cruise. The other Nexters and the professor look out through the hole in the cruise.

STEVE SCHOONER

They're going to crash land onto the top of the cruise.

CUT TO

EXT. UPPER DECK POOL AREA SUNNY

At the pool deck people are relaxing along the deck while others are playing in the pool. Suddenly the helicopter spins out of control and heads towards the pool.

The people in the pool get out of the pool and the others run away from the helicopter. The helicopter crashes onto the upper deck. The mimes exit out from the helicopter as it burns into flames.

Victor leaps out from the helicopter and runs towards the mimes.

BO THE BLUE

Sick him girl.

Pouchy leaps right at Victor. Randy leaps into the air and throws a flying jump kick at Pouchy hitting her and made her crash onto a table.

RANDY MASTER

You mimes mind your own business.

VEGA

No way you jerk. Miss Spirit Fingers needs this chip and she will make everyone into mimes.

Pierre the Powerful raises his hammer up into the air and swings it down onto the deck causing a shockwave to head towards them. Randy takes out his long sword out from his watch and reflect the attack and redirect it at the helicopter causing it to EXPLODE and made the ship to SHAKE.

CRUISE SHIP CAPTIAN (V.O)

(speakers)

Attention everyone head towards the lifeboats I repeat head towards the lifeboats.

MRS. LEWIS (V.O)

(earpiece)

Children you need to get off the ship right now.

STEVE SCHOONER

(into earpiece)

Call the WOOHP helicopters to our location to save everyone.

MIMI (V.O)

(earpiece)

Roger That.

Randy swings his longsword at Pierre. Pierre uses his hammer to block the attack and kick at Randy. Randy blocks the attack with his lower arm and throws a kick at Pierre making him fall to the ground.

Amy blows bubbles at Vega and Speechless Steve making them hop onto their heads. Steve throws punches and kicks at them and made them fall to the ground. The BB twins FIRES lasers out from their invisible laser blasters at them. Victor uses his powers to make a potted plant to become a shield to reflect the laser fire. Victor runs up to the twins and throws kicks at punches at them.

Suddenly Pouchy runs right at Victor. Amy BLOWS BUBBLES out from her mouth at Pouchy making her trapped inside of the bubble.

Suddenly the cruise ship starts to shake. Bo the Blue sees Pierre got the case.

BO THE BLUE

Pierre has the case let's get out of here.

The mimes grabs some invisible rope and the mime helicopter lefts up into the helicopter.

STEVE SCHOONER

Darn it they got away.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

(earpiece)

Well go after them?

STEVE SCHOONER

Did you guys puts a tracking chip on 1 of them?

RANDY MASTERS

No I didn't.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

We will worry about that later, right now we have people to save.

WOOHP Helicopters arrive on the scene.

FADE TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM LATER

Victor pops out from the potted plant and walk up to the couch in the living room. Gil and Gillian are reading books while Violet and Indy are playing with the babies.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh hello sweetie how was the mission?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The baddies got away.

INDY VENTOR

Hey how come?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Because we didn't put a tracker on the guys.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

A good spy always has to think fast instead of leaving stuff at the last minute.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I will know that next time mom, but right now I am tired.

GIL OCEANS (O.S)

Hey Victor you're show is on.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR 'S HOUSE FAMILY ROOM

Victor enters into the family room where Gil and Gillian are watching TV and Chuck is fallen asleep on the couch.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Your uncle is sleeping on the couch.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Uncle Chuck we need the couch.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

(sleeping)

Mom I don't want to go to school. School is for nerds and my sister.

GIL OCEANS

Looks like we are sitting on the floor.

Victor, Gil and Gillian sit down onto the floor.

On the TV the star scouts are looking for their scout leader.

KYLE

(shouts)

Star Scout Master Jax! Where are you?

Suddenly MOVING come from the bushes nearby them. Star Scout Master Jax comes out from the bushes.

HOLLY

Star Scout Master Jax.

GLEN

You're alright.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

That's right Glen. And now let's get going.

LINDSEY

Are you sure, you don't look too good.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

I feel as fit as a feather.

TYLER

But sir, look at your skin it looks so green.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Of course my skin is green because I'm an alien in disguise.

Star Scout Master Jax TRANSFORMS into ALIEN KING KAN

GLEN

Holy smokes, it's Alien King Kan.

HOLLY

I thought you are dead.

ALIEN KING KAN

I am, but now that I am taking control of your Star Scout Master's body, I can live in here forever, like if it's another personality.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Are these reruns?

GIL OCEANS

I think we seen this 1 already.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It is a rerun. In this 1 Star Scout Master Jax disappears and transforms into Alien King Kan whenever he is busy with work. And Jax returns to the same place and return back to normal from being Kan.

Then Victor remember something.

DISSVOLE TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION SAM'S ROOM FLASHBACK

SAM

Oh this, it's just a little mole.

FADE TO

EXT. SPACE CENTER FLORIDA OPEN GROUNDS EVENING FLASHBACK

Suddenly Sam appears behind from the hanger and run up to the others.

SAM

Sorry I'm late you guys, I was with Trent.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait a minute. Maybe this is part of Jazz Hand's plan?

GIL OCEANS

What do you mean by that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I mean, it could look like in this episode. What if Jazz Hands puts hypnoses onto Sam while she was caught by him and forced her to transform into Miss Spirit Fingers whenever he wants.

Victor takes out his communicator and turns it on.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his communicator)

Clover, Alex are you there?

Clover and Alex shows up onto the screen of his communicator.

CLOVER

Yes we are Victor. And could you call us back later, we have a long day at work.

ALEX

And when she meant work, she meant making cloths for her fashion line.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No time, is Sam still at the laboratory?

CLOVER

As always, since she got that mole on her face.

Victor touches the potted plant beside the couch and closes his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees that the WOOHP Laboratory was empty.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

She's not there.

GIL OCEANS (O.S)

It might be some technology doing all of this.

RETURN TO SCENE

GILLIAN OCEANS

(into her communicator)

Jerry could you hack into the WOOHP camera to see what's going on in the laboratory.

JERRY

(on his communicator)

OK Gillian.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

Jerry types onto the keyboard to look at the security footage from WOOHP lab. Jerry found out that it's in a loop.

JERRY

(into ear piece)

Oh my, it appears that the footage is in a loop. Showing that Sam is pouring chemicals and welding over and over again.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

(ear piece)

That must be Jazz Hand's plan.

RETURN TO SCENE

CLOVER

Hello Jazz Hands is gone.

ALEX

So don't worry about it.

GIL OCEANS

I don't know he might be serious.

JERRY

You 2 along with the Ocean twins go with Victor and find out what's going on

CLOVER

Jerry we are in charge of you.

JERRY

I may be your former boss but you still need to take orders.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I found where Sam is for real, she's at an abandon theater.

GILLIAN OCEANS

We have to go to it right away.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Here Rex, here boy.

Rex run into the family room. Victor picks him up.

ALEX (V.O)

We will meet you 3 there as soon as we can.

Victor, Gil and Gillian transform into their spy uniforms. Victor uses his plant portation powers to transport him, Gil and Gillian to the abandon theater.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS ABANDON THEATER EVENING LATER

Victor, Rex,Gil and Gillian appear out from the grass near the abandon theater. Alex and Clover land down from the sky on their jetpack backpacks in their spy uniforms

CLOVER

What's the situation?

GIL OCEANS

Victor led us here and he thinks that Sam is in the theater.

ALEX

Why here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Because this is part of Jazz Hand's plan, maybe Jazz Hands is using Sam the whole time.

GILLAIN OCEANS

And we have to get in there to see what's going on.

CLOVER

As if, if it's "Miss Spirit Fingers" thing, that is totally lame.

BO THE BLUE (O.S)

Miss Spirit Fingers isn't lame, you are.

Miss Spirit Fingers mimes appear out from the theater.

GILLIAN OCEANS

You guys again.

CLOVER

As WOOHP agents we shall send you away for good.

Pierre the Powerful throws his hammer right at them. They dodge the attack and Victor catches his hammer and crushes it with 1 hand. Alex throws kick at Pierre the Powerful and he catches her leg and throws her at Clover.

The BB Twins fire their laser blasters at Gil and Gillian. The laser fire reflect off from their skin and the twins run at the BB Twins. Gil throws a kick at the first bb Twin hitting him in the face. Gillian blocks an attack from the other BB twin and she throws a counter punch at him knocking him to the ground.

Speechless Steve unzips his mouth and SCREAMS at them. Alex activates the Sonic Disintegrator Boombox and the sound waves clash with each other. Clover throws a double tornado kick at Speechless Steve hitting him and throws another tornado kick at him knocking him to the ground.

VEGA

Listen to the sound of my violin.

CLOVER

I hate the violin

Clover throws a karate chop onto Vega's violin breaking it in half. Vega throws a kick at Clover. Clover blocks the kick and throws a counter punch at Vega. Bo the Blue fires a laser beam at her. Clover dodges the attack and Victor uses his vines from his wrist to wrap Bo in it.

Victor lifts him up and throws him onto Vega. Pouchy runs right at them. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap her in the roots and lift her and the other mimes into the air.

They run right into the theater.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That will leave them hanging for a while, now let's go save Sam.

CUT TO

INT. ABANDON THEATER

Clover kicks down the door to the Abandon Theater.

CLOVER

Sammy!?

ALEX

Sam where are you?

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

She's under the stage. There is a hidden underground laboratory under the stage.

They run up onto the stage. Victor throws a punch down onto the stage.

CUT TO

INT. ABANDON THEATER SECRET LABORATORY

They leap through the hole to the floor of the abandon theater. In the laboratory Sam is tied up in a chair. They run up to Sam and freed her.

CLOVER

Sammy you're ok.

SAM

I'm so glad you guys got here in time.

GIL OCEANS

Sam we need to ask you some questions. When you got kidnapped by Jazz Hands, what did he do to you?

SAM

Just strap me onto a table and put a wedding dress on me.

CLOVER

And it was ugly.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No not that, did Jazz Hands put something on you before he died?

SAM

No I don't think so?

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Guys I am scanning her face and it appears that the mole on her face is controlling her.

GILLIAN OCEANS

We do now that Jazz Hands put a mole on your face before he's death.

SAM

No it just appeared on my face naturally.

ALEX

No it didn't Jazz Hands puts it onto your face.

SAM

No he didn't.

Sam pulls the leaver onto the control panel. Victor dodges the incoming invisible cage as it falls down onto Clover, Alex, Gil and Gillian.

Clover bumps into the bars of the invisible cage.

CLOVER

Sammy what gives?

Sam starts to laugh hysterically and her body starts to change and transform into Miss Spirit Fingers.

CLOSE UP SAM'S FACE

Sam's face changes into a mime face.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the monitoring room Jerry was in shock. Suddenly the others came into the room.

MRS. LEWIS

Jerry it's dinner time.

The Nexters and Mrs. Lewis are in shock too.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

OK What's going on with Sam?

AMY CHARLESTON

She's turning into a mime.

JERRY

She's not turning into a mime she was in control of a mime all of this time.

RETURN TO SCENE

Miss Spirit Fingers picks up a hand mirror and looks into the mirror and smiles. She puts it down and takes off her lab coat.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Oh yes mo ma me. This was my husband's plan the whole time.

CLOVER

No way Victor's telling the truth the whole time.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French Accent)

Of course he was no, and as for that

(come to Victor)

I will give you this.

Miss Spirit Fingers hugs Victor pressing his face against her breast, she then kisses Victor on the forehead and throws him down to the floor.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(walking to the computer)

And now that is out of the way, it's time to make the world 100% mime.

Miss Spirit Fingers types down onto the computers. An image of the satellite appears on the computer screen.

ALEX

Hey that looks like a WOOHP satellite.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Of course.

CLOVER

So let me get this straight "Miss Spirit Fingers" you are doing all of this to continue Jazz Hand's plan?

MISS SPIRIT FINGER

(French accent)

Oui. Since my former self Sam was caught by my husband.

(pointing at his mole)

He puts a personality and appearance altering computer chip that is the size of a tiny mole on her check to continue with his goal.

GIL OCEANS

So that's why Sam is disappearing all the time.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Enough talk time for our plan to kick into action. Where do we start first?

Images of WOOHP, WOOHP mansion ,Mount WOOHP, and Victor's House appear on the screen.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

How about at WOOHP where all of the other WOOHP agents are having a fiesta. Or maybe WOOHP mansion where our spy friends are relaxing.

An image of WOOHP Mansion in the living room area appears and shows that Britney and Blaine, Stacy and Dean are watching a movie while Troy is reading a book.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS (CON'T D)

(French accent)

Normy's house, Dave's house ,Mimi's house, how about Mount WOOHP where the Nexters are. Or.

(laugh evilly)

How about Victor's house.

Video footage from Victor's house shows that Violet, Indy and Penny are playing with the twins.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What no!

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Oh little Victor, without you harming my husband's life I won't ever exist.

(pressing a button on the keyboard)

And now that everything is ready the world is going to a mime planet.

A 10 minute count down appears on the computer screen.

CLOVER

There is no way that I'm going to wear that terrible makeup or wearing those suspenders again.

ALEX

Victor do something.

MISS SPIRIT FINGER

(walks up to Victor)

There is no other way. The world will be mime.

Miss Spirit Fingers shakes Victor's hair.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Any last words?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Just 2…. Sick her.

Rex runs right toward Miss Spirit Fingers in his T-Rex form and roars. He swings his tail at her, making her crash into some boxes. Rex swings his tail again knocking the cage off from the others.

GIL OCEANS

Thanks Victor.

JERRY (V.O)

(Ear piece)

Victor I'm downloading a virus program to shut down the satellite. I need you to download it from your communicator to the computer that will cause the satellite to power down.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got it.

Victor runs up to the computer. Miss Spirit Fingers got up from the floor and runs right up towards the computer. Clover and Alex restrain her. Victor download the virus from his wrist communicator and downloads it into the computer.

Static comes onto the computer screen and the countdown powers down.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

NO!

Miss Spirit Fingers break free from Clover and Alex and run up to the computer. Miss Spirit Fingers sees on the computer screen that the satellite is falling towards Earth.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Great now this is great. The Satellite is headedly towards us. Great thanks a lot.

ALEX

Wait we want Sam back.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Oh as if, there is nothing you can do to free her.

CLOVER

Unless beating Sam out of you.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Bring it on Mon cheri.

Clover throws a punch at Miss Spirit Fingers. Miss Spirit Fingers blocks the punch and Alex throws a kick at Miss Spirit Fingers. She throws Clover onto Alex. Clover got off of Alex and throws rapid kicks at Miss Spirit Fingers. Miss Spirit Fingers projects an invisible shield out form her hands to block the kicks. Clover got tired and Miss Spirit Fingers throws a kick at Clover.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Foolish spies. I know all of your moves.

GIL OCEANS

She's right. Since she is using Sam's body as a host, she knows all of our moves.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But not all of our moves. Hey Lady how about facing against me.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

OK little boy.

Victor puts his hand onto the electrical panel and electricity flows though his body and TRANSFORMS into his ELECTRICITY MODE has yellow spiky hair, glowing white eyes, and wooden conductors appearing out from his back and has 2 black boots on his feet.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let's dance Joker.

Miss Spirit Fingers throws a punch at Victor. Victor dodges the punch. She throws rapid punches at Victor, but he dodges the punches. Gil and Gillian throws jump kicks at Miss Spirit Fingers knocking her onto the floor. She leaps off from the floor and throws a double kick at them.

Victor steps in and block the kicks. Victor shocks her and made her skid across the floor.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

What was that for?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

To free Sam.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Now I get it. You are using your electrical powers to free Sam. Not for long.

CLOVER

We are going to get out friend back.

ALEX

No matter what.

They all run at Miss Spirit Fingers. She throws a roundhouse kick at them. Victor dodges the kick and throws a counter kick at her. Gil throws a double kick at her and made her stumble backwards.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Naughty boys. You should be punished.

GIL OCEANS

What are you going to do? Spank us.

Miss Spirit Fingers opens her shirt. Victor closes his eyes and Gil was surprised and blood comes out from his nose.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the monitoring room, Randy and Steve cover their eyes and Billy, the Twister Twins, Stewart and Jerry are surprised. Mrs. Lewis covers his eyes.

JERRY

Oh My.

Billy, the Twister Twins, and Stewart's noises bleed and collapse to the floor.

BILLY SLAPSTICK (O.S)

Wow they gotten bigger when she transform into Miss Spirit Fingers.

MRS LEWIS

Billy

BILLY SLAPSTICK (O.S)

What it's true.

RETURN TO SCENE

Gil got hit by Miss Spirit Fingers and falls to the floor. Miss Spirit Fingers button up her shirt and throws a punch at Victor. Victor blocks the punch and electricity shocks her. Miss Spirit Fingers pushes him away from her.

Victor fires electricity at Miss Spirit Fingers. She dodges the attack and runs right at Victor. Victor dodges the kicks and punches from Miss Spirit Fingers and throws a kick at her in the face.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

How dare you hit a woman like that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't care, I want my friend back.

CLOVER

Hello, she's our friend first before we met you.

Miss Spirit Fingers uses her mime powers to push, Alex, Clover, Gil, Gillian, Rex and Victor against the wall.

MISS SPIRIT FINGERS

(French accent)

Enough of this, I am going to make my husband's goal come true.

Victor's vines from his wrist go under the invisible force field and go up to Miss Spirit Fingers' face and electrocute her. She screams in pain and the invisible force field disappears.

CLOSE UP MISS SPIRIT FINGERS' FACE

On Miss Spirit Fingers' face the mole on her is destroyed.

RETURN TO SCENE

Miss Spirit Fingers turns back into Sam. Sam collapse to the floor. Alex and Clover pick her up from the floor.

CLOVER

Come on let's get out of here.

CUT TO

EXT. ABANDON THEATER BEVERLY HILLS EVENING

Clover, Sam, Alex, Victor, Rex, Gil and Gillian got out of the theater. The satellite crashes down onto the theater and burst into flames. Victor puts the Shield it formisted out from the ground to cover him and the others from the blast.

ALEX

Thanks Victor.

CLOVER

Now let's arrest these mimes and call it a night.

Then they sees that the mimes are all gone.

ALEX

Where are they?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They escaped.

JAZZ HANDS (O.S)

No they didn't.

Suddenly Jazz Hands walks through the flames up towards them. Clover, Victor, Gil and Gillian all go into their fighting stances.

ALEX

Jazz Hands. You are alive?

JAZZ HANDS

Not exactly. You see my body may be destroyed, but my spirit still goes on. Though them

Jazz Hands turns into Pierre the Powerful, the BB Twins, Vega, Speechless Steve, Bo the Blue and Pouchy.

GIL OCEANS

Wait a minute… You are the henchmen all of this time.

THE MIMES

(together)

Yes.

They all FUSE back into Jazz Hands.

JAZZ HANDS

(walk up towards them)

After all… She did continue my legacy.

Jazz Hands kisses Sam on the slips. Sam wakes up and throws a punch at Jazz Hands.

SAM

Jazz Hands… I through that you're dead.

JAZZ HANDS

But my spirit lives on.

SAM

Did, Did I kiss you?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That was even worse that Clover kissed .

CLOVER

Don't even go there.

JAZZ HANDS

Now that my spirit is now fully powerful, I can turn the world 100% again.

Victor throws a kick at Jazz Hands. Jazz Hands projects a force field out from his hands to reflect Victor off from the force field. Jazz Hands fires an invisible force out from his hands at him and the others.

They get by the invisible force and skid across the ground.

ALEX

Gil, Gillian you 2 take Sammy somewhere safe.

CLOVER

We will take care of Jazz Hands.

Gil and Gillian drag Sam to the side. Clover runs up to Jazz Hands and throws a punch at him. Jazz Hands uses his powers to push Clover away from him and made Clover crash into the windshield of a car.

Alex throws double flying kick at Jazz Hands. Jazz Hands block both of the kicks and throws Alex into a Bus Stop, crashing through the window of the bus stop and made the roof of it fall on top of her.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(makes giant roots out from the ground)

My turn.

Victor makes giant roots to come out of the ground. The giant roots rush right at Jazz Hands. Jazz Hands destroys the giant roots to be chopped into pieces. Victor leaps through the air and throws a flying jump kick at Jazz Hands. Jazz Hands makes an invisible to appear around Victor. Victor destroys the invisible box and throws dozens of kicks at Jazz Hands. Jazz Hands got hit by 6 of the kicks and dodges the rest.

Jazz Hands pushes Victor into the burning debris. Victor transforms into his Fire mode and blows flames out from his hands a Jazz Hands. Jazz Hands dodges the flames and runs up to Victor. Victor throws a burning kick at Jazz Hands and hit him in the chest and throws a burning uppercut punch at Jazz Hands. Jazz Hands uses his powers to make an invisible force to push him back from him.

JAZZ HANDS

Face it boy.

Jazz Hands fires invisible beams out from his hands at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and throws a flying jump kick at Jazz Hands. Jazz Hands blocks the kick with his invisible force field and throws a counter attack at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and fires flames out from his hands at Jazz Hands.

Jazz Hands dodges the attack and fires an invisible force upward at Victor. Victor got hit by the invisible force and flies upward into the air.

JAZZ HANDS

You can't defeat a phantom mime.

Victor rockets down towards Jazz Hands. Victor throws a downward kick at Jazz Hands. Jazz Hands projects a force field out from his hands to block the kick.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So that's who you are now.

Victor backflips into the air and lands onto the ground. Victor throws a kick at Jazz Hands. Jazz Hands blocks the kick and throws a punch at Victor. Victor dodges the punch and throws a counter punch at Jazz Hands.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A Phantom mime.

Victor throws a punch at Jazz Hands and back flips off from him.

GIL OCEANS

What does that mean?

Clover crawls out from the car with cuts appearing all over her body and some parts of her spy uniform ripped.

CLOVER

It means, that… I don't even know what that means?

Alex pushes the roof of the bus stop off of her with cuts appearing all over her body and some parts of her spy uniform ripped.

ALEX

Totally I was hoping that Jazz Hands will explain.

JAZZ HANDS

It means that years of miming cause me to gain the next level of miming. Super Powers.

GILLIAN OCEANS

That's cool and dangerous.

JAZZ HANDS

And now that my mime powers are at maximum level.

Jazz Hands grows extremely big. Victor makes a giant bud to cover him. Victor breaks out of the bud into his super combined mode, a mode that combines his Force of Nature mode, Vanderfleet Force mode, anger mode, Water mode, Earth mode, Fire mode, Wind mode and electricity mode together.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE EARTH

Jazz Hands grow up to 30. 8 million feet tall.

JAZZ HANDS

With this power of mine I can crush you with a single finger.

Jazz Hands points his finger downward towards the Earth.

RETURN TO SCENE

Jazz Hands' enormous finger comes down right towards them. Clover, Sam, Alex, Rex, Gil and Gillian run to get to cover.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't think so.

Victor stomp his feet onto the ground. The giant finger comes right down onto Victor. Victor catches the giant finger and lifts up into the air.

JAZZ HANDS (O.S)

You think you can push my massive finger for that long.

Victor uses his plant powers to make massive roots to come out from the ground and start to punch Jazz Hands' massive finger rapidly.

ALEX

I think I see that before from a Video game.

Victor's body starts to glow green and his eyes shine white. Victor fires his Nature's force blast out from his hands at the finger, causing the finger to be pushed off from Victor.

Victor squats down onto the ground causing an enormous crater.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Listen up there Jazz Hands. I had learned something about mimes from a friend of mine and I know that there are good mimes, and bad mimes, and I know that everything can't be evil, they just have the will to be evil. So what baddies do when the goodies arrest them, they go to jail.

Victor rockets himself upward into the sky.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE EARTH

Victor rockets himself upward toward Jazz Hands and his fist glows bright green.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And as for you, you are going to be pushed into dust.

Victor throws a punch at Jazz Hands right in the face hitting him and made him turn into dust.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS ABANDON THEATER

Victor lands down onto the ground. The others come over to him.

CLOVER

Victor you did it.

ALEX

You punched the dust out of Jazz Hands…. Literally.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally, now that Jazz Hands is gone forever, we can rest easily now.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Speaking of easy, we need to take Sammy to the hospital.

FADE TO

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM MORNING LATER

Later in the morning Sam is in the Hospital bed fast asleep. She then wakes up from her sleep. Everyone were pleased. Clover and Alex's bodies are covered with band aids and bandages.

SAM

What happened?

CLOVER

Sammy you're ok.

ALEX

We are relieved.

SAM

Could someone tell me what's going on?

BRITNEY

You were an evil mime controlled by Jazz Hands.

BLANE

You become Miss Spirit Fingers whenever you want to be alone.

DEAN

Now that your alter ego is gone.

STACY

You can rest easy.

Then Trent comes into the hospital room with a bouquet of flowers.

TRENT

Is Sam ok, what did I miss?

SAM

Nothing Trent, you didn't miss anything, and now come here and give me a kiss.

Trent walks up to Sam and gives her a kiss on the lips.

Victor smiles. Jerry comes into the hospital room.

JERRY

So I see that Sam's alter ego is gone, and she's resting.

TROY MIMZOA

Yes she is.

JERRY

That's good.

(to victor)

You've done well Victor, you took down the Jazz Hands threat once and for all and return Sam back to normal.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks Jerry. But what happens if there is another evil mime out there?

JERRY

Well, whenever there is evil, the Nexters and the WOOHP agents will stop them.

Victor smiles and leaves the room.

FADE TO

EXT. MIAMI GROCERY STORE PARKING LOT SUNNY LATER

Later Violet, Victor, and Penny leave the grocery store with bags of groceries.

Victor notice a mime near the grocery store. He grabs some change from his pocket and puts it into the mime's hat.

PENNY VENTOR

Victor I thought that you're afraid of mimes?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Looks like he had faced his fear.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know that mimes are for entertainment, not for getting revenge.

They all walk towards the car.

The sun light shines down from the sky.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
